1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to earth retaining structural systems. In particular, this invention relates to earth retaining structures which are adapted to allow moisture to pass therethrough while maintaining structural integrity and the capability of maintaining an earth mass in a constrained location. More in particular, this invention relates to structures having a frontal wall formed of modular panels which may easily be removed and repaired or replaced, while not causing a catastrophic failure of the structural system. Still further, this invention relates to earth retaining system structures having a frontal wall which is securely fastened to rear anchor block elements embedded directly in the mass of earth being retained.
2. Prior Art
Earth retaining structures for containing both horizontal and vertical forces are known in the prior art. The best prior art known to the subject inventor is U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,491, which is directed to an earth retaining system utilizing tension bar members for retaining earth within a prescribed volume. Although this type of prior art system is very useful in earth retaining structure systems, it does not provide for a planar frontal wall formed of modular-like panels which may be individually removed or repaired without causing catastrophic failure. Additionally, such prior art like systems do not provide for the plurality of passages, allowing for moisture removal from an earth mass being retained. Still further, such prior art systems do not provide for the plurality of anchor block members which may be directly embedded in the earth mass being retained and coupled to the frontal wall.
Other prior art known to the inventor includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,316,721; 2,193,425; 2,138,037; 2,018,920; 1,947,151; 1,937,781; and, 554,680. Additionally, Foreign Patents known to inventor include Belgium Pat. No. 558,564, having a date of Dec., 1957, and French Pat. No. 830,584 having a date of Aug., 1938. These references were all referenced in U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,491 of which this patent application is believed to provide an improvement in earth retaining wall systems.